Una fiesta fuera de lo común
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Kagura esta aburrida en una fiesta y conoce a un extraño chico ¿Acabara todo en asesinato? Fanfic Okikagu


Hola *^* tengo la sensación de que hace años que no escribo o subo nada nuevo así que aquí traigo esta pequeña historia de mi amado Okikagu ^^ así que sin molestaros mas os dejo leer :)

Gintama no me pertenece porque de ser así el Live Action seria puro Okikagu xD

* * *

 **Una fiesta fuera de lo común**

La joven se encontraba aburrida mientras observaba a todas las personas desde la esquina de la sala, que se estuviera aburriendo era culpa de su padre, el tenia que hablar sobre negocios con aquel empresario y por eso ella tuvo que asistir a aquel estúpido baile de mascaras. Para ella un lugar como ese no seria nada malo mientras hubiera comida pero ese era el problema, no había y gracias a ello se estaba convirtiendo en la fiesta mas aburrida para la chica.

Las personas en la sala bailaban y reían mientras que mantenían conversaciones superficiales y aquello molestaba a la joven, no había nada que odiara mas que a esas personas que fingían llevarse bien con ella solo por su dinero. Antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose internamente un joven moreno bastante apuesto se acerco a ella con una sonrisa. Llevaba un antifaz rojo y un traje negro con detalles en dorado, el chico parecía muy seguro de si mismo y eso cabreo a la chica.

\- Bailemos - dijo el joven pero para ella sonó como una orden

\- No quiero - se negó la joven desviando la mirada molesta

\- No era una pregunta, ninguna mujer rechazo antes al gran Okita Sougo y tu no seras la primera - añadió el con tono amenazante

\- ¿Y a mi debería importarme eso? Dije que no bailare - dijo la chica de mal humor

La chica parecía ser muy cabezota pero estaba a punto de descubrir que el chico podía ser el doble de testarudo que ella.

\- No me obligues a arrastrarte, aposté con aquel idiota - dijo Sougo señalando a un joven con flequillo en forma de "v" - Que bailarías conmigo y no pienso perder la apuesta -

\- Inténtalo si tienes huevos pero gritare de tal manera que todos en la sala te miraran como si fueras un acosador, no espera... ya lo eres - dijo la joven desafiante

Sougo acepto el reto con la mirada e intento arrastrar a la chica a la pista de baile y cuando esta abrió la boca dispuesta a gritar el joven se apresuro a tapar su boca con una mano evitando así los problemas que la joven pudiera ocasionarle pero nunca contó con que ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido con antelación y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones ella lo había mordido como si en lugar de una mujer se tratase de un perro salvaje.

\- ¿Que demonios te pasa? ¿Estas loca? - grito Sougo sin darse cuenta de que todos los miraron por unos instantes

\- Te dije que gritaría y como me lo impediste tome venganza - explico la chica orgullosa de su "hazaña"

\- Eres una salvaje, las mujeres no deberían comportarse así - dijo el joven molesto

\- ¿Y los hombres si pueden? Me da igual, yo soy como soy y papi no tiene nada en contra - explico ella muy tranquila

\- Me pregunto que clase de idiota tiene una hija así de salvaje - añadió el joven suspirando

En ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro y un aura asesina a su espalda.

\- ¿Decías algo de mi adorable hija? - dijo el hombre a espaldas del moreno

\- Papi - añadió la chica feliz

\- Kagura ¿Estaba este idiota molestándote? - pregunto el hombre con aura asesina

\- No hace falta que te metas en esto yo ya estaba dándole su merecido - explico Kagura

\- Aun así no pienso dejar que mi adorable e indefensa hija- intento decir el hombre pero fue interrumpido

\- ¿Indefensa? ¿Ella? Es mas peligrosa que una bomba en manos de un niño - añadió Sougo -

\- Como te metas en mis asuntos avisare a Kamui - amenazó Kagura a su padre y no hizo falta nada mas para lograr que el mayor temblara

\- Tu hermano esta en una fase rebelde pero yo se que en el fondo el es un chico adorable y cariñoso - intento convencerse a si mismo el hombre

No era ningún secreto que desde que el hombre intento prometer a su hijo con una joven de familia rica la relación entre ellos empeoro de manera que Kamui abandonaba la habitación cuando su padre entraba en ella y cuando no lo hacia solo acababan peleando e insultándose aunque con Kagura era diferente, el joven adoraba a su hermana y era muy sobreprotector, si no hubiera tenido una gran pelea con su padre habría acudido al baile para "repeler a los buitres" que se le acercaran a la chica tal y como el solía decir. Gracias a ello la chica se aburría y un idiota fue a molestarla, seguro que el día no podía ir a peor.

\- Bueno como ya escucho nosotros resolveremos nuestros problemas solos así que no hay mas necesidad de tu presencia aquí - dijo Sougo desafiando al hombre

El joven no era tonto y sabia que frente a toda esa gente no armaría un escandalo y los dejaría nuevamente a solas. El hombre la miro con odio y Sougo tuvo la sensación de que si estuvieran en otro lugar ya lo habría golpeado, pero por suerte para el moreno ese no fue el caso.

\- Acabo de recordar que no me presente - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa forzada y tendiéndole la mano al joven - Soy Umibozu así que no olvides mi nombre _crío_ -

Sougo le estrecho la mano y se dio cuenta que el mayor apretó con todas sus fuerzas su mano pero el no planeaba perder así que le devolvió el apretón con fuerza mientras le sonreía con superioridad.

\- Yo soy Sougo así que espero que el Alzheimer te deje recordar mi nombre _anciano_ \- añadió el chico mientras seguían peleando por quien ganaría en aquella extraña batalla

Kagura al ver como los hombres intentaban defender su orgullo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que querer participar.

\- Yo soy mas fuerte que vosotros - dijo la chica orgullosa de si misma

\- No digas tonterías - añadió el mayor

\- Kamui también es mas fuerte que tu - explico ella ignorando lo que dijo el hombre

\- Mientes, yo se que mientes, papi esta decepcionado - dijo el hombre tapándose las orejas con las manos

La chica lo ignoro y miro a Sougo desafiante.

\- Ahora que ya no nos molesta ¿Quieres ver quien de nosotros es el mas fuerte? - pregunto Kagura con aura amenazante

\- No quiero que despues vengas llorando, a mi no me gusta golpear a mujeres pero haré una excepción por ti ya que no pareces una - dijo el chico aceptando el reto

La chica no dijo nada mas y extendió su mano esperando a que el chico hiciera lo mismo para medir sus fuerzas. Y el sin saber lo que le esperaba sonrió con malicia.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara ^^ dicho esto bye~


End file.
